Missions
*Europa, Broumley Canyon Escort a dropship through several shock tower choke points. Colonists will be trapped between several choke points, allowing an intermediate break to save them and repair and rearm your ship. The manti will occasionaly spawn behins the dropship to attack it. This mission may require you to abandon the dropship in order to save colonists and avoid mutant landers making your escort much more difficult. *Europa, Straits of Imislund Defend a research post from advancing manti landers and widows. Tank and missile crawler factories are avaliable to drop colonists off so that you can have reinforcements. This mission is also the introduction of beta landers, also known as kamikazes. *Phobos, orbit of Europa* Defend Battleship Patriot from a exceedingly large swarm of landers. 6 cannons on the ship must be protected while exterminating the swarm. Atleast one cannon needs to survive in order for the mission to be successful. A fast ship is recommended in order to keep up with defense of the cannons. *Phobos, Mount Biafra Battleship Patriot has crash landed and you are requiredto save surviving personnel. There is a abandoned base before the battleship with turrets you can power up. Several waves of colonists and colonel Adam's tank will pop out of the Patriot. During this process, manti swarms will continuously spawn and swarm either the battleship or the base, depending on your progress. After saving colonel Adams, you just have to survive and make sure he survives until the mission ends. *Mars, Sirtis Major You must secure a abandoned stargate beacon. The entire area is swarming with manti defenses, including heavy towers and shock towers at the landing zone. The compliment of tanks and missile crawlers should make the beginning task easy. After the landing zone is cleared, some colonists need saving. There is a tank factory avaliable on this mission to assist with the buggers. After the beacon is secured the first time, a wave of about 8 widows will assault the beacon base. After that wave is cleared, assuming you survive and so does the base, a manti dreadnought will begin it's attack along with several beta landers. Depending on your difficulty, you may lose most or all of your reinforcements during this fight. If the main base or the stargate beacon get destroyed, the mission is over. *Mars, Bromios Desert In this mission, you must protect a secret weapons lab from manti attack. There will be 3 widows stuck behind shield walls which will advance towards the main base once the shield generators are destroyed. Alternatively, you can just kill the widows and ignore the shield generators, securing the base from land attack. Several waves of manti will attack along with random breaks to go save colonists out in the desert. The final wave will consist of beta landers, gamma landers, and a brain bug. Their total threat level is rather low, as long as you don't allow yourself to get swarmed. The main base and the lab need to survive in order to complete this mission. This is underconstruction. Category:Game Info Category:Defender(2002)